Never Again
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: The story of Ellis' life, and how it came to be in it's present state. Ellis/Keith, Ellis/Nick M: language, sexual content
1. We Understand

**_I know its been a while, and I have no idea how this story is about to turn out. I have no plot in mind, and I haven't a clue on what is about to happen. Aimless writing at 3:00 in the morning. You've been warned. :D I think I lost all my readers to Keith, cause I didn't have time to update soon enough :( anyway, I hope this turns out good, whatever its about. :) I haven't forgotten about you guys, really I swear. Enjoy. (i wrote all of that stuff and NOW have a plot in mind :) so yea!)_**

**April of 1995.**

The springs crisp wind whisked the boy's brown hair back as he swung forward. As his legs kicked under him, the playground swing flew backwards. His grin was prominent, glowing with joy as the sun kissed his cheeks. His knuckles faded white as his fingers clasped firmly around the chains on either side of his body. Laughter could be heard all around the young child. Happiness surrounded his moving world. The boy dug the heels of his black high-tops into the sand beneath him, bringing the swing to a jerking halt. Leaping out, the boy ran towards a woman, escorting another young boy from the school's door leading to the playground. "Look who's back!" The woman smiled, obviously a teacher. Her wavy honey locks fell to her shoulders. A flowey pink dress surrounded her frame, a name tag hung from her neck. _'Mrs. Canton' _The young boy beside her grinned as the brunette came to greet him. His dimples sunk into his lightly tanned cheeks. Crutches were smooshed into the boy's underarms, supporting his broken leg. One of the boy's classmates had previously dared the child to walk on top of the monkey bars. The blonde was spunky, and never refused a challenge. He ended up falling through the jungle gym, one of his legs twisting around a metal bar. Now, a week later he was back. His blonde hair was quite scruffy, but what nine year old's wasn't?

"You gotta let me sign!" The brunette child fished a sharpie from his overall's pocket, staring down at his friend's bulky white cast. Mrs. Canton traveled back into the school room as the two boys sat down on the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't let no one sign it until you did!" The blonde proudly announced as he show boated his blank casting. The dark haired boy beamed as his fingers scribbled his name across the plaster. "Thanks man," the blonde smirked as the brunette wiggled up beside him. Then, the overalled boy planted a single, shameless kiss onto the blonde's cheek, making him grin once more. His bright blue eyes closed, accompanying a giggle. "Quit it out here in the open!" He laughed, shoving the blushing brunette lightly. Suddenly, the shining light of the sun was blocked out, casting a shadow over the two.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" The pair glanced up to see three boys standing before them. They were considerably larger than the two sitting boys, as was noticed as they stood up to the trio.

"What'd you see then?" The dark haired boy spat out, his young voice dripping with southern drawl.

"Oh nuthin', just a coupla fags sittin'! Let's see what yer boyfran wrote on yer cast!" One of the bully's smirked, shoving the blonde onto his butt. One of the boys held back the brunette, while the other pinned the blonde to the sidewalk. The largest boy yanked the broken leg into his hands, reading it aloud. "Ellis and Keith, best friends forever...awww! Aint that jus' the queerest thing I ever saw!" He mocked the two squirming boys. This drew attention to the scene, their other classmates crowding around them.

"We aint no queers!" The young Ellis yelled out, breaking free of the bully.

"You aint huh?! Then why'd I see yah kiss Keith jus' then?" The boy inquired, still holding the blonde's casted leg. There was no response from the two as their apple cheeks flushed pink.

"Ya'll er a buncha faggots!" A little girl sneered from the crowd, causing a roar of laughter from the other classmates.

"Like hell we are!" Keith grunted, his casted foot making sudden contact with the bully's face, knocking him clean to the sandy ground. This erupted a fight among the five boys, fists flying and hair pulling in every direction. Before they knew it, the pair were suspended for a week, which didn't really seem like a punishment to two young 4th graders. That is, until Ellis' mother arrived at school to fetch them. Their behinds burned red for weeks after the spankings they received. But that didn't make a difference to the two as they sat under the peach tree in Ellis' back yard. The sun was peeking over the horizon, letting the smallest bit of orange light peer from it's tired gaze. This was the time of day that the chirps of insects could be heard all around, and the daylight's warmth melted into the cool nightlife. Staring at the one lonely signature on his cast, Keith glanced over at Ellis who was for once, quiet. His expression was blank as his hazel eyes watched over the moving grass beneath them. "Whatcha thinkin' El?" Keith questioned softly, picking at the flaking plaster on his leg. Ellis' eyes stayed glued to the grass, unmoving.

"Jus...what them boys called us...queers an' fags. Jus' aint right..." He sniffed, his small hand rubbing the underside of his nose. His eyes finally turned up, but not to meet Keith's innocent gaze. They traveled to the delicate leaves of the peach tree. This time of year, the foliage was in full bloom. The faint breeze caused the leaves to dance with it, the plump orange peaches swaying along. Somethings are strange in the world. The love between two can grow from such an adolescent age, and last a lifetime. Keith's skinny arm reached around Ellis' shoulders and pulled him close, his blue eyes peering upward as well.

"Don' worry bout them El, they jus' don't understand is all. They jus' don't understand..."

**May of 2003.**

"Damn I hate this school food, its total shit." Keith complained as he and Ellis seated themselves at a booth in the cafeteria. Their plastic trays consisted of mashed potatoes, strange looking meatloaf, and cartons of milk. Ellis shrugged, spooning up a lump of white potatoes.

"It's food." He countered, his mouth full. Keith nodded in agreement as he began to shovel down his lunch. The two boys were seventeen now, and in their junior year of high school. Ellis and Keith had grown significantly over the years. Keith's hair had toned down from its bleach blonde, and now was a subtle, bright sandy color, cut into a swoop over his forehead. His skin was lightly tanned, and smooth. He wore a flannel plaid shirt with straight-legged jeans. He was toned, but nowhere near Ellis' body structure. The brunette teen was the star quarterback of the football team, so his muscles were in well shape. His skin was tan like Keith's, only a deeper shade. His brown hair had been styled into a short faux hawk, small strands falling loose in front. A faded white shirt reading 'Midnight Riders' grazed his chest, a ripped pair of jeans covering his legs. The two were quite popular at school, that is, until one particular day.

"What'r we doin' after school El?" Keith questioned as they walked to dump their trays into the washer.

"Well I got football practice...you c'n come an' watch then we c'n hangout after if yah want." Ellis came to a halt at his purple locker, his fingers working the combination lock. After shoving his history book inside, Ellis turned to Keith, who was leaning against the row of lockers.

"Seein' you out on tha field might get me a lil' too excited..." Keith smirked, his eyebrows wiggling around playfully. Ellis and Keith had always kept their relationship a secret. Ever since Keith mustered up the courage to ask Ellis out back in freshman year, they had been together ever since.

"Keith! You dirty lil' thing!" Ellis laughed, mocking a flamboyant accent. Keith giggled and leaned into Ellis' frame. The brunette jerked back awkwardly, eyeing Keith. "What'r you doin'?! Were in tha hallway man!" Ellis' face gave a flush of pink as his brown eyes darted around nervously.

"Aw shit El, ain't noone out 'ere!" Keith waved his arms about. The hallway was infact empty. Ellis sighed, giving in to Keith's puppy dog expression.

"Okay, but jus' real quick now..." Ellis smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around his shorter companion, pulling him into a kiss. Keith smiled into Ellis' plump lips, deepening the contact. Little to the couple's attention, a group of teens had caught eye of them, and hid out of sight, snapping some quick pictures on their cell phones.

Ellis had changed into his shorts and walked onto the football field. Keith had settled in the bleachers, snacking on a small bag of chips. His teammates were gathered around on the bright green grass, talking amongst themselves. "Hey Coach." Ellis nodded at his dark skinned elder, who gave a weird look back.

"Hey boy..." Haven't seeming to notice, Ellis dropped his blue duffle bag and jogged to his teammates.

"Hey guys!" Ellis shouted before he had made it to the crowd. All at once, they glanced back, whispering to each other. They held back laughter, and Ellis could tell. Stopping once he reached his teammates, he stood. "What's so funny?" He inquired as they rose.

"Ah nothin' Ellis. Just lookin' at this picture that Jeremy sent me." A shirtless, black haired boy held out his phone to the brunette, who gasped in return. It was a snap shot of Keith and himself, holding and kissing one another in the hallway. An instant red flooded Ellis' face as he stared, open mouthed.

"I-I uh...we.." Ellis stuttered as the boy drew his phone back. The brunette suddenly became enraged. "Gimme that damn phone Jason!" Ellis reached out, attempting to snatch the device from his peer's hand. All the boys erupted into laughter as Jason shoved it into his shorts pocket.

"Its too late anyway Ellis. We sent it to the entire school. Ain't nothin' you can do about it now!" Ellis' eyes burned. "We don' want no faggot on our team so go an' play with yer butt fuckin' buddy an' jus' leave." Jason nodded in the direction of the bleachers. Ellis glanced back and saw Keith lounging back on the metal stands. Embarrassment and anger began to well in his chest as he turned back to the team. "Didn't you hear me, _faggot_?" Jason leaned in closer to Ellis, provoking him to no end. The brunettes face was burning with rage now. Everything seemed to blur as Ellis' fist made contact with Jason's cheek, feeling the force of the hit shake through his arm. Keith heard a commotion starting and looked down to the field. From what he could see, Ellis was straddling Jason on the ground, fists pounding into the black haired teens face.

"Ellis no!" Keith sprinted down the bleachers and onto the field, where the team crowded around the fight. "Get offa 'im El!" Keith yelled as he tugged Ellis back by the shirt. Coach had made his way over, pulling Jason up from the ground.

"Ellis, what the hell are you doin'?! I don't wanna hear no excuses, just get home!" Coach ordered as Ellis wiped the blood from his hands onto his T shirt. The boys all laughed as Ellis and Keith walked away.

"Yea that's right queers, GO HOME!"

Ellis closed his bedroom door softly as Keith made his way in. "I can't believe those fuckers! They're a buncha idiots is what they are! Damn...mother fuckers..." Keith threw his hands in the air in aggravation as he ranted on. Turning to face Ellis, the blonde's expression fell. "Elli..." Keith spoke softly as Ellis slumped his back against his door, tears rolling down his tan cheeks. Keith took ahold of his boyfriend, who began to sink to the floor. They sat together, Ellis cradled in Keith's arms.

"It jus' ain't right! Dammit it ain't right!" Ellis shouted, sobbing into his companion's shirt which he held in his fists. Keith calmly pet the back of Ellis' dark hair, susshing him.

"Shshh now El, they jus' don' understand is all." Keith reassured him, pulling up to have them sit on the end of Ellis' bed.

"I know Keith...but...I'm damn near tired of it!" Ellis wiped his tear soaked face with the back of his hand. Keith stared into Ellis' hurt eyes as his hands clasped around the brunette's. Pushing their foreheads together, Keith gave a confident smile.

"Then who cares if them idiots don' understand. All that matters is if me 'n you understand..." These words turned Ellis' dejected expression into one of sheepish joy. Keith chuckled. "There's my Elli..." The blonde's hands made their way to Ellis' face, lovingly holding his cheeks in his palms. Pulling together, warmth radiated into their bodies as their lips made union, pressing against one another. Small, entertained noises escaped from Ellis as Keith parted his lips. The brunette could taste Keith's appetizing tongue gliding over his own, twisting and dancing inside his mouth.

"_Unh, Keith..._" Ellis fully moaned out as the blonde's hand groaped his crotch through his jeans. Slowly pulling off each others shirts, Keith layed Ellis onto the bed gently as he straddled his waist. Hands roamed everywhere, and began to fiddle with zippers. The boys had always touched each other, but never in ways such as this. Soon, Ellis' pants were discarded to the floor, and Keith was on his knees. Ellis sat up slowly on his bed, only to meet his boyfriend's hungry gaze. "_Keith!_" Ellis' voice seeped with excitement as his boyfriend grasped his hard member for the first time. Keith's lips parted slowly, making sure Ellis saw the sensuality in his crystal eyes. Feeling a bit inexperienced, Keith shyly began to lick the tip, causing Ellis to jerk with pleasure. "M-more..." Ellis pleaded as Keith obeyed. Taking the dick into his mouth, he began to suck, lick, and rub. This day was the beginning to something new. It was the first time Keith and Ellis had made love. Love. Not fucking or having sex. It was love. The connection between these two surpassed anything the teenagers at their school had ever felt. It was a lifetime ordeal. As Keith stood in front of Ellis and thrusted softly inside of his partner, he leaned forward, whispering huskily into his ear.

"I love you..." Ellis gasped as he looked into Keith's half lidded eyes. Biting his lip, the brunette smiled.

"I love you too."


	2. Euphoria

**_Second part to my not thought up story. It is just basically telling the tale of Ellis' life, really. anyway, thanks for the reviews i got, i appreciate them, and i hope you like this chapter as much as the first. Thanks again, and you know i don't own anything that you recognize, much less Left 4 Dead 2. Let's make it happen._Oh, and i might apologize for this chapter, i don't think that its very good. at all. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. I just feel like playing xbox and reading instead. Sorry. Oh, and btw: you guys are writing some awesome NickEllis stories, i love them! keep it up please!**

**June of 2007.**

The summer day was no less than beautiful in Savannah. The white sun, high in the cloudless blue sky was luminous, beating the Earth with it's soft heat. An old green pickup truck drove down the black street, rock ballads blasting on the not so new radio. The small auto repair shop was already bustling with various activity when Keith departed from his truck. Setting his bright red toolbox onto the counter, the blonde made his way to the main garage. A black Jeep Wrangler sat in the middle of the concrete floor, its hood popped open. A man stood in front of it, hard at work on the elaborate inter workings of the vehicle. His arms moved as jerked as he manipulated his laboring hands. The large blue tattoo traveling up his right arm traced his toned muscles as they glistened with sweat. He wore a grungy white wife beater and ripped blue jeans, all of which were spattered in oil and grease. His ball cap was turned backwards, showing the shop's logo to Keith as he snuck up behind the tan skinned man. "Afternoon beautiful," Keith whispered playfully into the man's ear as he swiftly wrapped his arms around the others slim torso. A smile crept across the working man's face as he turned in Keith's strong arms. Ellis' pearl white teeth beamed behind his turned up lips. His sun tanned arms rested themselves on Keith's broad shoulders as he gave his boyfriend a small, welcoming kiss.

"An' good afternoon to you, darlin'." Ellis smiled at his lover's bright blue eyes. They stared at one another for a moment. Keith noticed a look of expectancy about Ellis' face. "Arn't you fergettin' somethin'?" The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as Ellis' raised a singe brunette eyebrow. Keith's blue eyes rolled.

"Happy twenty-first birthday babe. What, you think I'd ferget er somthin'? Hell no! Boy do I got a day planned fer you." Ellis smirked at this statement and locked Keith into another full lipped kiss.

"Damn yall! Save it fer the bedroom! Yall can have all of tha birthday sex you want tonight, but not in my shop, dammit!" A deep voice called out from the right, making the two men turn. A tall, bearded man set his tools down and leaned onto the table, his eyebrow raised. His hair was a deep chocolate color, matching his beard. His plaid shirt clung tightly to his frame as he stood. Ellis smirked once more, chucking a dirty rag at the man, who caught it easily with cat-like reflexes.

"Howdy Dave," Keith laughed, pulling away from his boyfriend.

"Ain't it a lil hot ta be wearin' a long sleeve shirt? Yah look like a damn lumber jack." Ellis snootily remarked, as the two walked to the shop owner.

"Shut up, kid." He taunted, throwing his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "So, how's it feel to finally be twenty-one?" Dave's voice was deep, almost booming compared to that of Ellis' and Keith's.

"Damn good! I'm sure as hell glad I ain't no old man, like you." Dave rolled his dark green eyes at the birthday boy.

"I'm only twenty-seven dumbfuck. Now, I know we gotta be doin' somethin' fun today. Whatchu got planned?" Ellis gave a shrug, honestly not having thought anything through. The men looked to Keith, who smiled as his hand dipped into his jeans pocket. After a few moments of searching, Keith's had appeared, revealing three slips of light green paper. Ellis took one from his boyfriend's hand and studied it. Suddenly, his big brown eyes shot open.

"Midnight Riders, TONIGHT at eight?! No way man, I love you!" Ellis exclaimed with excitement, throwing himself onto Keith.

"Ah, no fuckin' way! Damn, this is gunna be a helluva night!" Dave chimed in, joining forcefully into the hug Ellis had engaged. They all laughed, knowing that tonight would be a night the three friends would never forget.

_**-------**_

"Ellis, you take longer ta get ready than a lady does!" Keith insulted from the living room of their home as he reclined in an old lazy boy watching a bit of NASCAR before the concert. Ellis simply sneered as he rummaged through his closet to choose an outfit. You wouldn't think twice of the matter if you saw Ellis, but he was actually quite concerned with how he looked. Standing, half naked in front of the closet, Ellis finally picked what he had wanted. Watching himself in the mirror, he slipped on a pair of dark grayish jeans with a few rips here and there. Throwing his hat to the side, he pulled a form fitting yellow shirt over his head that read 'Yosemite Mudflap.' Capping his hat back onto his scruffy brown hair, Ellis trotted to the living room, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'm ready! Ah, hell. This is gunna be damn near awsome!" The brunette whooped as Keith rose, snatching his keys off of the kitchen counter.

"Damn near time..." Keith smiled, starting up the old green pickup truck.

The entire car ride to the concert was filled with excitement and singing. Ellis popped in his Midnight Riders CD and went nuts, to say the least. "Every lady's crazy when her daddys not around, na na na na na na na na!" The dark haired redneck sang eccentrically, pounding on imaginary drums. His counterpart matched Ellis' singing, strumming an air guitar while driving with his knee. When the two had arrived in the stadium's parking lot, they spotted Dave standing at the entrance.

"Hey Dave!" Ellis ran from the pickup, clenching his small ticket in his strong palms. Dave gave a toothy grin, obviously excited for what was in store for the three men tonight.

_**------**_

Entering the arena, all three men held a look of amazement upon their faces. The entire stage was set with various instruments and stage supplies. The mosh pit was already swimming with people, men and women alike. Keith, Ellis, and Dave managed to make their way to the foot of the enormous stage, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Christ, this is gunna be damn cool!" Ellis shouted with anticipation. Suddenly feeling a tap on the shoulder, Ellis turned to face a smiling woman. Her hair was bleach blonde, almost to the point of being fried out. Her make up was heavy, plump glossy lips and dark black eyeliner lined her eyelids. Ellis, being the innocent southerner he was, didn't notice they way the woman was flirtatiously looking over him.

"Hey sweetie, hows about me 'n you dance t'night?" She slurred out, obviously being drunk. Ellis' face twinged a bit, smelling the husky aroma of alcohol radiate from her mouth.

"Er- no thank yew mam." Ellis cringed as she slugishly wiggled a bit closer than he would have liked.

"C'mon..." She bit her lip with failed seduction, bringing her fingertip to Ellis' tan cheek. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Ellis' shoulders, a kiss being planted on his ear.

"Hey baby, whos yer friend?" Keith smirked at the woman, who instantly backed off. Her face held a look of disgust as she hurried off to another location to attempt to hussy up on another willing man. Ellis gave a small chuckle before turning to his boyfriend.

"Thank tha Lord above..." The dark haired man smiled, planting a kiss onto Keith's mouth. As he pulled away, his dark eyes locked with Keith's bright ones, not bothering to break apart as the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered the band's name. Everything around the two began to muffle, the sound of the hard rock music fading into the back of the men's minds. Ellis had never felt this way about any other human being on the planet. Keith was sweet, funny, and shared everything in common with the tan skinned southerner. They had been together since childhood, and were inseparable. Keith had been his boyfriend coming up on seven years, and something about that fact made Ellis' eyes tear with joy. This was the perfect man.

_**------**_

Ellis stumbled into the front door of his home, Keith hot on his trail as the small house suddenly filled with laughter. Ellis plopped himself down onto the couch and let out a whoop. "That was damn near tha best thing i ever saw!" His voice was filled with exhaustion, but still dripping with relentless happiness. Closing his eyes, he inhaled through his nostrils, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"El?" Keith's voice suddenly appeared out of no where, suprising Ellis. Opening his eyes, he leaned up, only to meet his boyfriend's body, knelled in front of him. His attention immediately turned to the man, a dumbfounded look plastered across his face. No, this couldn't actually be happening, could it? "El, I've been with you for seven years now, an' I've known yah damn longer. I just want yah to know how much I care about you." Keith's face held a look of seriousness at which the likes of Ellis had never seen. His crystal blue eyes shook, tears already beginning to pool at the bottom of them. Ellis gasped for a brief second, the sound only being stifled by his palm reaching his mouth. "El...will you make me tha happiest man on earth, an' marry me?" Words could not describe the explosion that just erupted inside of Ellis. It was ecstasy, it was euphoria...it was pure love.


	3. Hard and Unloving

**_I don't like updating more than once in one day, but damn I just wanted to get this chapter out there. This is PROBABLY going to be the end. If i get any reviews saying that i should continue, then i might, but it depends. I just don't know how id continue it, but then again i do have an idea. A small one, mind you, but dammit its a start. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, because I am actually proud of it. I believe its much better than the last one. I don't own anything you recognize, much less Left 4 Dead 2. Enjoy, and leave me some reviews if you'd like :) Oh, and I know this chapter is really really short, but deal with it. Its a conclusion._**

**Now.**

This was different. Different than anything ever experienced by he and Keith. When Ellis was with Keith, it was gentle; full of love. This was hard and unloving. Cold passion. Ellis whimpered as his face pressed hard against the safe room's blood spattered wall. The entire room was bare, and Ellis' hands slid against the wall with nothing to grab onto, his fingernails digging into the deteriorating wood. His bare body pounded against the surface with roughness, causing thumping noises to rise through out the building. Sweaty, calloused hands roamed up his nude figure, giving his backside a firm squeeze. "Say my name..." A demanding voice whispered, emotionless into his ear. Another thrust sent pain and pleasure through Ellis' shaking body. Squeezing his eyes shut, the mechanic bit his lower lip until the disgusting taste of copper slid into his mouth. This was so wrong. "Fucking say it." The voice demanded once more, thrusting inside the tan skinned man with more force, causing his whimpers to become more prominent.

"N-Nick..." Ellis barley let the moan escape his full, bloody lips. A dark chuckle could be heard from behind as the con man leaned into Ellis' frame. The unwelcome weight sent shivers down the southerner's spine, the feeling of regurgitation filling his throat.

"Good boy..." He grinned, pulling Ellis' hair back, making his head jerk with it. Nick's silky tongue slid up the younger man's cheek hungrily, tasting his the anguish writhing through the young man. The young man's sweat and tears tasted pleasent to the older man, as he smirked into Ellis' ear. "You're so obedient... _So say it again_." Ellis outwardly cried now as Nick hissed these words. Ellis felt as though he was being raped. But, it wasn't rape if he had consented...so why did it feel this way? Why was he letting himself become degraded in the hands of this sleazy older man?

"Nick! Ni-ick..." He sobbed out as he could feel the con man release his passion inside of his body. Nick moaned deeply as he throbbed inside of Ellis' ring of muscle, making sure every last drop of sinful pleasure was squeezed out from his body. As Nick pulled away, he began to dress himself, letting Ellis' exposed body sink with shame against the wall. The young man's cries drifted through the room. Ellis was at least glad Nick had the decency to take this to a different location than where Rochelle and Coach slept.

"Thanks for the fuck kid..." Nick snidely put as he buttoned his blue shirt. Ellis sniffled as he grabbed his overalls from the corner. Turning to Nick, Ellis' bright eyes gleamed with tears in the black dwelling as he slipped on his blue pants. The look of shame was hung on his sheepish face. "What? You act like you didn't like it." Nick smirked before exiting the room, leaving Ellis on the disgusting floor. There was no love. There was no firey passion. There was Nick. He was hard and unloving. Nothing would ever change that. And no matter how long Ellis prayed, that man in the next room would never be his fiance. Ever. There would never be cool nights, sitting under the peach tree, talking lovingly to one another. There would never be soft, gentle love making. Not ever again. Ellis was here, stuck with Nick. And there was nothing he could do about it. But why had he allowed himself to be degraded like this, every night? He knew it was wrong, but Nick was the closest thing Ellis could find to love, and that fact made the southerner choke out a fresh wave of tears once more. The fact that he was pathetic...and Keith would never be coming back. Ever.


End file.
